251 Days of Missing You
by HotShotRiptide
Summary: 8 months. It would be 8 months, 8 days, 14 hours, and 20 minutes before Annabeth Kate Chase, otherwise known as Wise Girl, got to be reunited with her Seaweed Brain. But until then, every day was like hell to her. Rated T for mild language. A Collection of Oneshots
1. Day 1 (Annabeth): Bad Feelings

**A/N: First story on ! (yay) So, I've been thinking about this kind of a series of one-shots, going through the depression and emptiness that Annabeth feels while Percy is missing. Every Chapter will be 2~4 days after the previous one (with some exceptions, of course), and every 5 chapters or so I'll write from Percy's POV. So, read, review, don't flame, and see if you enjoy it!**

8 months. It would be 8 months, 8 days, 14 hours, and 20 minutes before Annabeth Kate Chase, otherwise known as Wise Girl, got to be reunited with her Seaweed Brain. But until then, every day was a torture to her.

Day 1.

 **Bad Feelings**

3rd POV

This morning had just a bad day for Annabeth. She had a horrible dream, nothing close to a demigod dream, just a nightmare that involved spiders. And, of course, a feeling of worry that kept on poking in the back of her brain. She woke up in a pool of sweat, and decided that it would be a good idea to take a shower and rid herself of this bad feeling.

Of course, the Fates hated her (as always). She slipped and fell (twice), remembered that she forgot her shampoo (and had to use soap), and had an heated argument with Drew, over Percy. Her Percy.

'Speaking of Percy, where is he?' she wondered, as she made her way back to her cabin. It was already 10:00 in the morning, Annabeth sleeping so late the previous night from working on Daedalus' laptop. And Percy was usually up before 9, sparring or eating or coming into her cabin and trying to steal kisses. The bad feeling was back again, nagging in her subconsciousness.

That could be put off for later, though, and she would see Percy at noon, there would be a council meeting. 

Annabeth knew that she needed to get in some training, it had already been a couple months since their feat at Olympus, and Gods forbid that she stays out of shape. She started walking in the direction of the sparring room. Besides, Percy would probably be there to help get that bad feeling out of her head.

That was one of the things she loved about Percy. With his famous smirk or a dorky grin, he could have anyone feeling calm and friendly in a minute. Heck, he was friends with a hellhound, an emo kid, and even a sea monster that was supposed to destroy Olympus! Percy could see the good in anyone, and, more importantly, bring it out, something Annabeth was jealous of.

Annabeth still had her mind on Percy when she bumped into a tree, effectively stubbing her toe. Yup, not the best day ever, thats for sure…

 **2 hours later...**

Annabeth was seated in her seat in the ping pong table, talking to Katie and Clarisse, waiting for Chiron to come in. Percy's disappearance was really beginning to worry her now, and she couldn't get ahold a single person who had seen Percy this morning, not even Nico.

As Chiron came into the room, everyone quieted and took a seat. 'Of course, Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, always late...' Annabeth tried to calm herself with reassuring thoughts.

Of course, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind told otherwise.

 **5 hours later…**

Annabeth was not a person known to shed tears. So you can say that Grover was surprised when he found her sobbing at the edge of the forest.

Nobody had seen Percy, not one person. She even phoned Sally, drawing the attention of probably a hundred monsters nearby, to make sure. He was not in his cabin, not in Olympus, not at the meeting, and not even in the forest. And, of course, there was that feeling, still trying to voice itself, in the back of Annabeth's mind.

"Annabeth, Percy's not gone forever. We'll find him by tomorrow, this is probably his idea of a prank."

"Y-you're s-s-sure, right?"

"Of course I am, I've been his friend for over 5 years now."

Little did they know how wrong they were.

 **2 hours later…**

'To all the gods, I pray, that we find Percy.' Annabeth sighs as she throws in her offering into the campfire.

Where could Percy even be? Not even Rachel couldn't use her Oracle powers - gods, she sounded like Percy with is unintelligent speech - to see him or anything.

Then again, she worried if she was taking this a bit too seriously. Nobody else seemed to be worried about the mysterious disappearance. People told her this was just like Calypso, that he would be back in a couple days, or that he probably was pulling a prank.

At least this wasn't worse than Calypso. She almost stifled a tear when she remembered that she almost let Percy die without telling him how she felt. Perhaps the sadder thing was not that she was afraid of losing him, but rather afraid of losing him without telling how she felt.

She was just rambling on with her thoughts, ranging from 'Maybe he got mad cause I've been spending too much time on Olympus…' to 'What if he died?'

Of course, she was just being silly. Percy had the curse of Achilles for Zeus' sake! In fact, maybe she was just being paranoid because not a day had gone by without her seeing Percy since they'd started dating.

But, as she drifted of to sleep later, she couldn't help but notice that bad feeling popping up again in her mind.

She didn't know how right that feeling was.

 **A/N: So, how did I do? Should I continue (of course I should, I already have the next chapter written...) But I'll only put it up if I get 5 reviews. :) R &R, don't flame. Don't read if you don't like.**


	2. Day 4 (Annabeth): Fantasy

**A/N: Wow I love you guys. 5 reviews in a few hours was awesome, so here's the promised next chapter. I probably won't update this much once school starts again on the 20th, but until then, expect at least 3 chapters a week 3 Warning: its a lot shorter, and a lot more depressing, than the last one. Enjoy!**

Day 4

 **Fantasy**

3rd POV

Annabeth was confused. It had been 4 days. 4 days and 7 hours and 19 minutes since she had last seen her Seaweed Brain. 'Yeah, I'm so pathetic for counting that,' thought Annabeth as she got up out of bed. She couldn't help it, though. It was going to be another feat, another achievement in her and Percy's messed up lives, something they would be telling their grandchildren about. She closed her eyes as she imagined it.

"No way, grandma! You were really separated for that long?"

A girl, black, long hair, with piercing, grey eyes.

"Yeah, and it was a great adventure, really, now sit down and I'll tell you about it."

"Wow, grandpa was really a hero?"

A boy with blond, messy hair, with arms meant for sword-fighting, that had Percy's gorgeous sea-green eyes, the ones she could stare into for hours, the ones that comforted her, the ones that-

"Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly for no reason at all, causing Malcolm and some of her other siblings to stare at her.

For some reason, the thought made her sad. And then she felt it, a strain in her eyes, and the tears began to drip, one by one.

If they never found Percy, she could never have that dream come true. She would be an old maiden, with nobody but cats to comfort her. Worse yet, she would marry someone else, someone less special, and she could never die happy, because she could never bring herself to love that other guy.

It sometimes made her sad, that all she ever wanted, a normal, happy life with Percy, could and would only be a fantasy that never came true.

"Um, Annabeth? Are you okay?" Malcolm, being the sweet little brother he is, came to her side with a worried look.

"Of course, I feel fine, Malcolm."

She really didn't.

She didn't, cause the war was supposed to be over. This was supposed to be their happy ending. Why were the gods so cruel? Was happiness only a fairy tale that couldn't be achieved? Could see even ever see Percy again?

Of course she could. She had to believe in him, that he would make it out of wherever he was, because she was his Wise Girl and he was her Seaweed Brain.

Right now, she would give anything for Percy to come bounding through that door, give her his infamous smirk, and swoop her away, like a princess.

"But it's going to happen one day," Annabeth calmed herself down. They would get their well-deserved happy ever after, sooner or later.

But then again, Hercules was betrayed by his own wife, Theseus' father committed suicide, Oedipus killed his own father, and Jason's wife killed his children.

 **A/N: Well, that wasn't a depressing ending at all... but most of you guys know they turn out fine. But seriously, 80% of Greek Mythology has the hero with a really sad ending. On a more serious note, once school starts, I'll post a chapter a week (maybe even two if you guys keep up with the reviews). That being said, I'm not a consistent writer, so who knows what will happen... I'll do some questions to keep you guys entertained, and feel free to ask me back any, whether about the story or me, in the reviews.**

 **Question: Who's your favorite character from Camp Jupiter? Mine's Reyna, I really just love her character, and she has a good backstory, unlike Jason's, which kind of happened and then didn't...**

 **Anyway, R &R, no flames! Don't like? Don't read.**


	3. Day 6 (Annabeth): Council

**A/N: Really love all the support I've been getting for my first ever story. The next chapter is up, it's probably the weakest one I'll write in this whole story, I just felt that it was needed to get the story moving and semi-canon. I know most of you are going to be disappointed about this chapter, but if you guys are good with the reviews, I'll post the next one, which stars our very own Percy. *gasp***

 **Anyway... enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

Day 6:

 **Council**

Annabeth POV

They finally decide to have a war council. 6 days later. Are the gods really that unnerved about the Saviour of Olympus' disappearance?

I sigh, a loud sigh that can probably could be heard from a mile away. I really shouldn't be mad about such little things. I know Poseidon tried his hardest to assemble a meeting, and 6 days to us is like an hour to the gods anyway.

But I'm still mad.

Every single minute we sit here, we're wasting precious moments that could be used in finding Percy. I feel frustrated at the fact that I can't do anything. I know that Grover is trying his hardest, with a lot of satyrs helping him, all trying to find him.

Well, wherever in Tartarus Percy is, he's hiding well, if a certified group of demigod searchers can't pick up his scent. I really shouldn't joke about the Tartarus thing, it's supposed to be a taboo and I might end up in it one day ( **A/N: Oh the irony.** ). But then again, Tartarus might be better than not seeing Percy again.

I really don't know where these feelings are coming from. Percy's just my boyfriend, not like he's my soulmate for life. But it's hard to think that when the boy in hand gave up godhood, almost sacrificed his life (what was it now, eight times?), and traveled across the country, just for you.

I put my thoughts to a rest as I get ready to make myself to Olympus. As cabin leaders of Camp Half-Blood, we have an invitation to the council. Good thing we do, cause the gods need some sense whipped into them about this matter, with people - erm, gods - like Hermes or Apollo never taking these matters seriously enough.

An hour later, on the 400th floor of the Empire State Building, my suspicions are confirmed. Well… partly. I do a scan of the throne room; Zeus looks calm and indifferent, as always. As I look closer, though, there's a look of worry that he's trying to keep hidden... I wonder why. I can see a look on Hera looks like she knows something, which is odd… the Cow Beastress herself doesn't wear that smug look like she usually does, but rather a look of serious graveness is pasted across her (hideous) face.

Athena looks like she could care less about the meeting, probably because it's about Percy. Demeter just looks as she always does, serene. Then there's Aphrodite, the ultimate slut, who tried to force herself onto Percy, multiple times. I tear away from her perfectly make-up plastered face, to make a scan of the other gods. This is odd, because a lot of the gods look the same as I've seen them, with the sole exception of Poseidon. But then again, maybe it's because I've only ever seen them in moments of serious trouble, and this is just their war face. I don't think that's it, though, because there's an air of calmness around the room, not like the usual tension flowing through the air in sparks (quite literally, in Zeus' case.).

Of course, there's Poseidon. Even he strikes me odd, because I expect him to have a look of grief and confusion mixed. But the right word for his face is... ambivalent. He seems torn in the midst of something, but it definitely isn't along the lines of "Oh no, my son is missing ahhhhhh!" which is what I expected.

The council passes by quite quick, and I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. Which is weird, really, as I expected the gods to care more about the hero of Olympus.

The Hunters will search the United States under Zeus' orders. Hermes would go around searching. I think that's when I start to panic. Percy Goddamn Jackson is missing, and the gods don't even arrange a search party or anything? It's not like they don't know we can't do anything at camp without a quest…

No way are the gods serious.

 **A/N: Told you it was going to be weak... but the reason everyone is calm is because, obviously, Hera told the council her plan. Poseidon has mixed feelings because his son will be in danger for the millionth time, and Zeus is worried for Percy.**

 **On a different note, I'm either looking for a beta reader or a co-writer... my grammar isn't the best, and I make a lot of spelling mistakes that often go unnoticed when I'm proofreading. If you're interested, just PM me.**

 **Question of the Day: What is the best supporting character ship? Anything from major characters like Leo/Calypso to minor characters like Chris/Clarisse. I personally ship Tratie :)**


	4. Day 187 (Percy): Annabeth

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I really wanted 10 reviews until I just gave up :( I had this chapter written since two days ago, so it's important to review! Anyways, there's been a change in how I want this story to flow, and I'll explain more down at the bottom. But, it's the longest chapter yet :) For now, just enjoy!**

Day 187 ( **A/N: Yes, you read that right. 187, I explain it below.)** :

 **Annabeth**

Percy's POV

Hey, guys, I'm Percy Jackson, and I don't know who I am.

No, really. I woke up, about a week ago, and I don't remember anything about who I was, where I was from… heck, it took me 2 days for me to remember my own name! Well, I guess that I shouldn't say that I remember nothing. Ever since the minute I woke up, I just had one name etched in my mind.

Annabeth.

I don't know who she is, but she must've been one heck of an important person to me if she was etched in my mind that strong, that I forgot everything, but remembered her name. I guess it was a her, but who knows what? I definitely don't. The funny thing is that, whenever I try to think about this Annabeth person, my head starts hurting and I start feeling dizzy. Almost like somebody's trying to block the memory out.

Who was this mystery person? My mom? My best friend? My sister? My girlfriend? I almost ruled the last one out immediately. Even though I couldn't remember anything about my past, I must've been some kind of an idiot to end up in a situation like this. Like I have kelp instead of a brain. Or seaweed.

There it is again. I feel that sharp pang whenever I think about something that's related to my past. I couldn't figure it out at first, but that must be it, because somebody definitely erased my memory. I make a mental note of the things I've gotten a reaction to.

Annabeth.

Blue.

The ocean.

One eye.

New York.

Strawberries.

Blue coke (what?)

Horses.

And now, seaweed brain.

I met Lupa and her wolf pack a couple days ago. Apparently they trained people, or rather, half-gods, known as demigods, so that they could attend a camp of warriors and fight for that camp. Also, this camp really (apparently) had good baths.

The training really paid off, though. I could feel myself getting slowly better at things I never thought I would be good at, like sword fighting and canoeing. I also got a pretty sick sword, Riptide, that looks like a pen until you uncap it - then BOOM! You get a sword. Lupa thought I might be a son of Poseidon, or I guess Neptune. I feel closer to the word Poseidon, though. Lupa looks like that troubles her, for some reason.

And then, there she is again. Annabeth.

Every five minutes, she somehow appears in my subconsciousness again. I try to imagine what she must have looked like. Brunette? No. Redhead? No. Blonde?... Yeah, she was probably blonde. Not with that Californian look though, with the blue eyes and suntanned skin. I guess its funny how I can remember what Californian girls look like, but not what my parents look like, in a demented sort of way.

Anyway, getting back on topic, she had, what, brown eyes? Probably not. I think sharp eyes. Grey maybe. Of course, I'm just speculating, but it seems natural. Blonde hair, grey eyes. Yeah, it seems right.

"Arooooo!"

The sound of the wolf pack howling wakes me up from my daydreaming. I can sense that something is wrong: this is Lupa's panicked howl. I quickly pick up my sword, Riptide, and rush over to the Wolf House.

I don't like what I see at all. The whole pack is surrounded by a horde of dracanae, and a lot of the wolves seem injured. The fight would have been pretty even, except that only half of the wolves were present: the others were out hunting currently.

How'd the dracanae even get into the camp? I know that it has enough protections to ward off monsters. I don't have any more time to think about it now, the battle is getting pretty serious and it's clear that we're the losing side as of now.

That's when Lupa meets my eye and gives me a look as to say, 'don't you dare come in the battle, just run away, reinforcements are coming.' Of course, that's the logical thing to do. I'm the newbie demigod, the one that's been training for like 5 days. I should run and not look back. So, I naturally do the logical thing:

Scream and charge in at about 50 dracanae.

I don't even know what's happening. I slice, I sweep, I kill monsters left and right. The wolves start to be rejuvenated, and join the fray. I feel like we can win. Then a dracanae spits fire in my face. I brace myself for the burning sensation that will come.

It never does. I almost yell in surprise, then charge again, disintegrating a very surprised dracanae.

Needless to say, we win the battle. Lupa comes at me and scolds me like an angry mother. She always talks like she's from the 2nd century, then I shudder and realize that she's probably even older than that. I don't really pay attention to what she's saying, until one phrase: "I should punch you in the face for this. I really should. That was so stupid, young one!"

My head hurts more than ever. I feel slightly dizzy, and I find a place to sit down. I can feel it coming, I can almost remember it.

Then it hits me like a train. The telekhines two years ago. Me, being the stupid idiot I was (and still am), diving them. Annabeth.

"She glared at me like she was going to punch me, then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me."

Wow. Then I faint from the headache.

~line break~

I don't know when I wake up, but when I do, I see an owl. Grey eyes. For some reason, it calms me as much as it makes me feel nervous.

Maybe Annabeth liked owls. I would have to make her a name. Owl girl. No, too explicit. Well, owls can turn their head 180 degrees, and they're wise. I don't think Annabeth is the kind of girl to enjoy being called Flexible Neck girl, so I went with Wise Girl.

Wise Girl.

Annabeth.

Wise Girl.

I went to sleep just repeating her name like that. That night, for the first time since I woke up from my coma, I had a good dream.

 **A/N: Okay, so I had to reread The Lost Hero, and then I found out that Percy training with the wolves in the Wolf House wouldn't make sense if Jason, Leo and Piper were trying to rescue Hera at the exact same time. Plus, The Son of Neptune explicitly states that it starts two months since he woke up in the Wolf House, which would mean he was in the coma for about six months. Instead of my original plan, I'll have Percy chapters be way in the future, but they'll only progress by one or two days at a time, unlike Annabeth chapters which will progress like 4 days at a time.**

 **That being said, I got the important stuff out of the way. Don't really have anything else to say, so I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review. Reviews will mean I upload faster! :)**


	5. Day 10 (Annabeth): Seacliff

**A/N: Welcome to 251 Days of Missing You: Chap 5, where the Author's note is the same length as the actual story. I'm not quite done with the chapter I was planning for, but you guys were so good with the reviews and I'm going to be gone this weekend, so I had to post something as a reward (Example of why you should review). Anyway, I kinda think this might be OOC, because Annabeth doesn't really seem like the type of person to write poems...**

 **Anyway, on a completely different note, I've started to develop three ideas for a second story, and you could totally vote for them; so here they are:**

 **1) An A,B,C Rayshipping fic (Ash x Cynthia) where Ash is Cynthia's apprentice (A is for Apprentice)**

 **2) A Jily story, where Peter is actually like a Marauder and not like a sidekick XD**

 **3) A Tratie story, going through the different pranks that Travis has played on Katie through the years**

 **or**

 **Two songifc one-shots, one about the song Beneath Your Beautiful (Rayshipping) and one about the song Better Together (Percabeth)**

 **Here's to my loyal reviewers:**

 **Wannabedemigod01: Right? I thought it was cute how Percy remembers Annabeth _before_ he remembers his own name**

 **ARandomFangirler(x2): Reyna is absolutely boss. Jason is kinda whiny and I don't really like the fact that he ever tells the readers about what actually happened between him and Reyna and just ditches her for Piper... Also I like Gruniper, it just doesn't have much to write about. Solangelo... I'm not sure about that one, it's just I never thought that Will would be gay, Nico had hints, but Will was like BOOM HAH IN YOUR FACE, and I feel like Rick could've done a better job of foreshadowing in the original PJO series.**

 **krayola11krayon: Don't we all want to hi five Hera... in the face... with a chair...**

 **VioletChase: That's the chapter I'm writing, but I honestly don't know how to finish it :(**

 **Son of Tyche: I just don't feel Annabeth would be all that romantic, you know?**

 **Plus, Name Change! I am still Acclanugget, just I'm now HotShotRiptide.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, read, and don't forget to review!**

Day 10:

 **Seacliff (A Collection of Haikus)**

Annabeth POV

Today I sat on

The seacliff that we used to

Lie down on and kiss

Today I was at

The seacliff in the outskirts

Of our Camp Half-Blood

Today I lied down

At the seacliff we shared our

Many memories

I can remember

The picnics we had, kissing

While eating blue food

I clearly recall

The night out camping, just us

And the song you sang

I can remember

When we snuck away from camp

And came back to here

Today I sat on

Your favorite place, the cliff

I thought and I thought

I spent the whole day

Thinking about you and me

Holding back the tears

I spent the whole night

Staring at stars, wondering

If you saw them too

I wondered if you

Were staring at the sea too

Wherever you were

I heard the sounds of

The calm and patient ocean

And knew what you meant

When you said that the

Sea would make you feel relaxed

Cause it calmed me down

Hearing the waves crash

Against our special seacliff

Helped me relax

Until the tears fell

And I couldn't hold them in

And I just sat there

Today I sat on

The beautiful seacliff

I sat there and cried.

 **A/N: Nothing really to say, but since I forgot the question last week, I'll give two right now.**

 **Who was your favorite character from BotL? I really think that Daedalus was a good character, and so was Calypso. In fact, BotL is my favorite from the original PJO series :)**

 **Trivia: What are the gorgons' names from the beginning the Son of Neptune?**

 **Also: Anti-Percy Betrayal/Chaos/Guardian of the Hunt stories**

 **No, I don't mind the fact that Annabeth would never betray Percy, the fact that Artemis wouldn't break her maidenhood, or that Percy becomes so OP that he could kill Annabeth but doesn't. In fact, I enjoy Pertemis stories a lot of the time, but:**

 **There's a generic pattern for them:**

 **1) Annabeth cheats on Percy with his hidden half-brother/a new jerk camper.**

 **2) Somehow, Percy walks in on them kissing, always, sometimes when he is about to propose.**

 **3) Percy goes to the gods, begging him to kill him.**

 **4) The gods ask why, Percy explains. Zeus thinks, Zeus makes him Guardian of Artemis' Hunters, without Artemis' permission. Artemis, for some reason, accepts.**

 **5) Percy either swears on Chaos or Chaos chooses this moment to make Percy his chosen one, and gives him a bunch of gear that makes him pretty much more powerful then anyone in the universe.**

 **6) Half the time, Percy gets a "cool" new name that actually sounds ridiculous (i.e. Night Shadow, Wave Bringer, Shadow Assasin...)**

 **7) Except Thalia, all of Artemis' hunters hate him, especially Phoebe.**

 **8) Artemis starts feeling sorry for Percy and tells Phoebe to stop.**

 **9) Phoebe doesn't, and she and two sidekicks pull a prank on Percy while Artemis is somewhere else, causing him to fall off a cliff 90% of the time and be surrounded by monsters 10% of the time. Everyone thinks he died. Thalia electrocutes Phoebe 50% of the time.**

 **10) Artemis chooses this moment to come back, then tells a speech about how Percy was the only man to be broken by a girl (not true), how he was the only male who would put up with them (again, not true) and how everyone should feel sorry.**

 **11) Everyone is sorry and cries, even Phoebe who literally made Percy plummet to his death like a day ago.**

 **12) Artemis notices how the Hunters have changed since Percy left.**

 **13) Percy comes back, usually with a new recruit, he's pissed at everyone but they eventually make up.**

 **14) Percy goes to camp, Annabeth calls him a loser, then all the Hunters protect him.**

 **15) Gaea rises, Percy and Artemis fall in love, Percy beats Gaea, the end.**

 **Literally. I've seen a few stories that managed to pull the betrayal/guardian thing off well, like the Queen's Champion. Other than that, every story is the same. I will make it my mission to try to write a decent Pertemis story sometime in the future.**

 **Until then, review.**

 **It makes me happier than Percy with blue cookies.**


	6. Day 15 (Annabeth): Secrets

**It had been 2 years, 3 days, and some amount of hours until this story was last updated. But eventually HotShot had gotten ahold of himself and read over the story, deciding that he would come back.**

 **If anyone is here, then hi.**

 **I have no words to say out of embarrassment.**

 **When I first thought of the idea for this story, I was so excited and wrote the first 3 chapters impulsively.**

 **I got some reviews, and some favorites, and I was super excited about continuing this story.**

 **After Chapter 5, though, I was just scared, and had no idea how to fill the remaining 240 days with actual content that you guys would like.**

 **I'm back. I have an idea for how I'm gonna take things now, though I'm still very impulsive.**

 **If anyone who read this story 2 years ago is reading this, thank you and I love you guys.**

 **With that being said, the next chapter:**

Day 15

 **Secrets**

3rd POV

Everyone has secrets. Sometimes, they're easy secrets, like a middle school crush. Sometimes, they're hard secrets, like you have a secret fear of spiders. Some secrets are meant to be shared. Some are meant to be kept as a secret. It doesn't matter what kind of person you are; you're bound to have some secrets.

Annabeth, growing up alone, has plenty of secrets. She loves to keep them bottled inside her; it's just knowledge that she and she alone knows. Here are some secrets that Annabeth would prefer Percy never found out about.

1: Annabeth actually loves the show Pretty Little Liars. Although she may look cold and calculating on the outside, she is not one to hate a comedy drama about a group of girls. On a completely offhand note, she also likes Mean Girls and Pitch Perfect.

2: Annabeth says that she likes classical music. She is actually a diehard Swiftie who also likes country music like Zac Efron and Luke Bryan. She went to a Zac Efron concert when she was 13, and almost got killed by a pack of hellhounds. She doesn't do concerts anymore.

3: Annabeth has liked Percy ever since their first year at camp together. Apparently, her first hormone rush was when she saw Percy fight Ares, and turn towards her and Grover when he beat the god. She admired his courage in battle, loyalty to Grover, and natural leadership and friendliness with all the other campers. The good looks were just a bonus.

4: Annabeth did nothing but cry when Mt. St. Helens exploded for two days. She didn't eat, didn't train, didn't read, and didn't come out of her cabin. She even missed an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

5: Annabeth is slightly less scared of spiders ever since Arachne, but she acts more scared in front of Percy. Just so he can act all protective and be the knight in shining armor, protecting his damsel in distress.

6: Before Percy, Annabeth never told anyone about the real story behind her parents. Not even Luke and Thalia knew the real story.

7: She really, really, was happy at Percy for not getting it on with Reyna. Honestly, she thinks that Reyna is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, with the obvious exception of Aphrodite.

8: Annabeth's biggest fear is that she will be like her own mother, too busy and caught up in her work to actually spend time with her kids. But don't tell Percy that she's already thinking about their kids.

9: Annabeth secretly keeps tabs on every girl Percy is friendly with, even her friends. This is the sole reason why Annabeth will never let Percy use Daedalus' laptop.

10: The last 15 days of her life have been the worst 15 days of her life, even worse than the day that she found out Luke had been a traitor, even worse than the days she was alone after running away from home.

 **Not the best chapter emotionally, but I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Next up is a Percy chapter then an Annabeth/Sally interaction.**

 **Question of the Chapter:**

 **Who would be your all-time PJO+HOO golden trio?**

 **Mine is, of course, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.**


End file.
